


#1

by leavethewar



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavethewar/pseuds/leavethewar





	#1

There had been plenty of stories. There always are. Especially when it comes to me. And most of them are lies, I can tell you. You can choose to trust me or not. Most of them do. They think I know magic. They think I am a celestial being. But I know nothing of that sort. How could I?

And this story has no magic. I wish it did, it would make it so much more bearable. The human mind longs for that kind of comfort. Because if magic exists, we can blame everything on it. Put a knife on our love and call it sorcery. Take the clothes off and call it equal.

I remember everything. And I remember the moment.

I was sleeping and there was chaos. It woke me up but I did not bother looking at it, I stared at the canopy above me for a while, turned to my side and fell asleep again.

The pain was so sharp, it wore off my sleep. I sat up and looked at him, he was on his knees, looking at the ground.

“I didn’t mean to.” “I know. Now, look up.” He was crying, his entire body shivering. “It’s okay.” He shook his head, held my foot. I pulled my leg away, “Do not stain yourself with my blood. Go on.”

He looked like he was about to say something, then decided against it. He stood up, waited before apologizing.

“You have done nothing that seeks my forgiveness. But do me a favor, forgive yourself. God knows you will waste away your life drenched in guilt, and you deserve better.” He smiled before turning to leave. It was then I was reminded of my love. She was sunlight. And so I spent the nights waiting for the mornings. I saw her face, the song of her laugh, the earth of her eyes. I closed mine.

This is the story of my death


End file.
